The Crystal Lake Massacre of 2014
by LittleFlameMaster
Summary: Friday the 13th has just rolled around. It has been a little more than a decade since Jason's last massacre, and the camp is ready to be re-opened. But Jason returned, just in time for his birthday. 10 counselors plus various camp staff must face off against Jason Voorhees. Who will live? Who will perish? It's all up to Jason. Movies continuity, based off the game.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Crystal Lake, New Jersey,

Wednesday, June 11th, 2014.

A bus rolled into the camp, the camp counselors standing before it. It had been 11 years since the last murder at Crystal Lake. The people of the community had believed the killer of Crystal Lake had finally went to his final resting place, which lead to the re-opening of Camp Crystal Lake.

Standing before the bus were 10 Counselors, Jenny Myers, Brandon Wilson, Chad Kensington, Vanessa Jones, Tiffany Cox, Kenny Riedell, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Adam Palomino, And A.J Mason. All of them had been hired by Carter Dier, the camp's director, because he trusted that his friends would get the job done.

Jenny was a perky girl who tried to see the good in everyone, rarely ever giving up on anyone. She had shoulder length brown hair and a perfect smile. She mirrored Chad in height, give or take a few inches.

Brandon was the jock. He was a jerk. He played pranks on people, insulted them, etc. He had a faded afro and wore a letterman jacket nearly every day. He stood at exactly 6 feet.

Chad, the preppy guy, was Brandon's best friend. He was more of a douche than Brandon was. He constantly reminded everyone of how beneath them he was. He had short, wavy blonde hair. He was 5'8.

Vanessa was the track-star of the group. She was short tempered and competitive, a deadly mix. She was also known to be somewhat absent minded, usually getting lost on her jogs. She was of African descent and had long hair tied into a pony tail. She was of average height, 5'6.

Tiffany was the flirty girl, a monster in bed. Outside of the sheets, she was a kind spirited person who tried to make sure all of her friends were doing well. She had chin length hair, outfitted with bangs in front. She was an inch off of average, 5'4.

Kenny was the head counselor, average at everything. He was passionate about his job, trying to make sure everything was in order. He wanted everyone to care about their job as much as he did. He was of Latino descent, he sported beard stubble and short black hair. Like all of his skills, he was about average height, 5'7.

Eric was the nerd. He was shorter than the others ,5'4, chubby too. He had an inferiority complex, the constant berating he got from Chad and Bugsy didn't help with that. He had glasses and an untamed bowl cut.

Deborah was his counterpart. She was of Korean descent and had large oval glasses. She was a shy girl, barely ever speaking to anyone. When she did have to speak to others, it was usually to shoo them off. She did love kids though. Before becoming a camp counselor, she worked a bunch of babysitting gigs. She dreamed of becoming a teacher, hoping to make an impact on the word through her teachings. She had shoulder length brown hair with bangs. She was the shortest of them all, standing at a measly 5'2.

Adam was the edgy guy. He towered above the others, standing proudly at 6'2. He didn't take shit from anyone. He wore a leather jacket every day, as if to prove he was a bad ass. He defended Eric from Chad and Brandon, knowing he could beat both of their asses. He had long, slick, black hair.

A.J. was his girlfriend, the rocker chick. She loved metal, specifically glam rock. She had neck length hair that was highlighted with purple and pink. It was parted at the side, a little of it going just above her eye. She was taller than most of the counselors, standing at 5'9.

The bus doors opened and the kids flooded out, ready for their summer of fun

"Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!" The counselors said, some more enthusiastically than the others. It would be a summer they would never forget, even if they wanted to, and they would definitely want to forget about this.

* * *

"Now who's ready for some fun?" Tiffany and Jenny yelled to all the kids, the kids screaming in excitement. A.J. looked bored out of her mind, listening to music on her phone, Deborah was helping a kid with their back pack, and only god knew where Vanessa was. Probably with Brandon.

Meanwhile, the guys were helping set up the activities for the day. Archery, Hiking, Canoeing, Etc. They wanted to make sure the summer camp experience would be the best one to date. They were about ready to get the kids started, however, the camp nurse approached the scene.

"Are you sure all of this is safe?" Helen Deacon asked, hopeful she wouldn't have to do as much work.

"Well if you don't have to take a breather every 5 steps like Eric, then sure!" Chad perked up, Brandon giving him a low-five.

"I'd rather be out of shape than wear an oversized sweater around my neck," Eric retaliated, Adam gave a little chuckle.

"Nothing's oversized for your fat ass," Chad gave him a shit-eating grin.

"Hey, leave him alone! I'll come over there and personally kick your ass, you scrawny piece of shit!" Adam threatened.

"Yeah? Eric, your boyfriend over there seems a little tense! Maybe you should give him a massage or something" Chad confidently spoke.

"I'm gonna fucking kill yo- "

"Fellas, please." Kenny spoke up. "Mrs. Deacon, I can assure you all of this is safe for the kids. We've been hard at work for the last 2 hours making sure every bit is saf- "He was cut off by a sudden crunch.

"Sorry," Eric said, trying to piece back together a broken paddle.

Helen sighed, "Mr. Riedell, I'm just trying to make sure the children don't get injured- "

"Fake!" Adam called out, taping together the paddle.

"Listen Helen, Camp Crystal Lake's greatest concern is safety," Kenny stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, that's why 4 dozen people have died here, right?" Helen said. "Whatever, don't let any kids get hurt, got it?" She wandered off.

"Bitch," Chad mumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Head Counselor Lodge  
10:37 P.M.

"God, today was exhausting," Jenny said to A.J., both of them washing the dishes from tonight's dinner.

"If you thought that was bad, imagine what it was like back in the days of ol' Jason." A.J. joked. That name made Jenny stop.

"You don't think…he'll come back, do you?" Jenny muttered.

"It's been a full decade since anything's even happened in this area. What makes you think a couple of kids fighting over an expired milk carton is going to bring back a mass murderer?"

"You're…You're right," Jenny said, still a bit skeptical. Having finished the dishes, both women walked out of the kitchen to greet the others. Everyone sat in the den around the fireplace, all socializing. It was a very tiring day, so it was nice to get to talk to your friends around a nice, warm fireplace. Eric was talking to Adam and Deborah, the only people he ever talked to, Chad and Bugsy were playing a game of catch indoors, Tiffany eyeing them from her seat. Kenny waved over to Jenny, A.J. taking a seat next to Adam.

"Hey Jenny! I saw how hard you were working to entertain the kids today, and I just wanted to say keep up the good work!" Kenny praised.

"Thanks, I'd do anything to make sure the kids have a great time this summer!" Jenny replied.

Adam looked at them. "I refuse to believe anybody could be that happy. It's unsettling."

"I don't know, you make me that happy." A.J. gave him a saucy wink. Eric turned to Deborah and gave her a wink, but she was completely oblivious.

He coughed, "Anyone up for a game of monopoly?" he asked. Solid save.

"Hey Bugsy, where the hell is Vanessa?" Chad asked.

* * *

Where the hell was she? Vanessa wandered aimlessly through the forest. She'd gone jogging at 3:00 and now it was nightfall. Her GPS wasn't helping at all, it was raining, and she swore she could hear someone following her. Wait. Someone…Following her.

 _Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…_

No, it couldn't be. Could it? It had to be someone pranking her…right?

 _Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…_

She could hear it getting closer. Oh god, this was it, wasn't it? She was too tired to run. She dropped her phone and looked around aimlessly. She was going to die. She was going to di-

"Vanessa? Is that you?" She heard. It was Carter! She gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me. I got lost on my jog through the woods. Do you know the way back?" She said, still kind of shaken up.

"Yeah, come on. You're supposed to know how to get home on your own though. Makes me wonder if I hired the right kind of people for my camp," He joked.

She punched him on the arm, "Shut up!" They both walked back to camp, Carter still joking. The woman never noticed that she dropped her phone, nor did she care. All she needed was a goodnights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Lake Docks

Thursday, June 12th, 2014.

12:20 PM.

It was time for swimming lessons. The instructors for this activity were Tiffany, Chad, and Deborah.

"Look at Ms. Cox" egotistical Kyle, a 13-year-old nerd who was sent to camp by his parents because they needed free time, eyed Tiffany in her two-piece bathing suit. He clawed at his orange afro, trying to make it look as best as he could.

"You realize she's a full 6 years older than you, right?" Ethan, Kyle's best friend, pointed out.

"Age is just a num- "he was cut off by Tiffany calling for him.

"Come on Kyle!" she said, turning around waiting for him to walk up next to her.

He was in awe, slowly moving towards her. God, it was going to be a long summer.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"You have to use your arms and your legs, Ethan." Deborah said, desperately trying to teach this poor child how to swim.

"You keep saying things, but I still don't understand them!" Ethan said, floating on his back. He wasn't exactly the smartest kid around, nor was he a good listener either, which is why his parents enrolled him into summer camp, hoping he would pick up a thing or two. Boy were they wrong.

"Well, if you don't learn how to swim, ol' Jason might getcha!" she kidded.

"Please, everyone knows Jason is just a myth anyway." He paused. "Right?"

Deborah giggled. "Right."

"Good!" he responded. "That's means I don't have to learn how to swim!" he said as the whistle blew.

Deborah sighed. "Looks like you're in luck, it's time for lunch. Come on!" And with that the kids crowded into the cafeteria, ready to eat the slop prepared by Stephanie Kimble, the camp's cook. Stephanie was a mean-spirited woman, hardened by the constant torment she had been contested to as a result of being Jason Voorhees' great niece. She had gotten the job at his very resting place for closure, in an attempt to turn her attitude around.

"Hey yo, Steph. What's for lunch today?" A.J. hungrily asked. She had to skip breakfast because Adam forgot to wake her up in time.

"It's Ms. Kimble, and the same thing as always. Mashed potatoes and peas."

"Noted. Don't you have any fruit? Or something…edible?"

"I gave away the last piece of fruit we had to Ms. Cox over there." Ms. Kimble said, pointing to Tiffany, who currently had a banana lodged in her mouth. Typical.

"Right, guess I'll order a pizza. Thanks." A.J. said, walking over and sitting down next to Ethan.

"How's it going dude?" She asked him, giving his slick blonde hair a nuggie. They had a prior connection. She was his neighbor, occasionally his baby sitter, and best friends with his sister. In fact, one of the reason's he was in this camp was the fact that A.J. was one of the counselors, the other being his parents wanted him in better shape. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't exactly a jock either.

"Nervous." He said.

"He's scared of Jason," Kyle wedged in, food still in his mouth.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He only kills teenagers having premarital se- "She noticed Stephanie eyeing her. "-ssions of a bad time! So, have a fun time here." She played it off. Smooth.

"I know what you were gonna say," Ethan stated.

"Don't tell your parents. I don't need them up my ass because I'm not being appropriate around their son who, might I add, watches porn on the weekends." She joked. That gave Kyle a laugh.

"Hey! I told you not to talk about that!" He said, embarrassed.

"All I wanted to do was bring you a glass of milk, but it looked like you were already getting one!" Ouch! Kyle gave her a high-five. It felt like they were the only ones talking. The lunch room was quiet. Very quiet. Everyone was really tense about the coming Friday, but who could blame them? The camp had just opened up after nearly 30 years of dormancy. Would that be enough to bring back the Crystal Lake Killer? Just then, a door busted open to reveal a tall man with a hockey mask on, carrying a chainsaw. The man roared and the kids scattered, all trying to get to safety.

The man took off his mask, revealing a smiling Brandon. "I got you guys good!" he said, still laughing.

A.J. wanted to punch him. "Look at the kids!" she said, pointing to them. All of them were visibly traumatized.

"Ah, I'm sorry guys! But lighten up a bit, we still have a great day ahead of us!" He said, trying to make himself look better. Everyone looked at him in disgust.

Tiffany piped up from the corner and gave him a death stare. "Come on guys, let's go hiking." She said, visibly upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Head Counselor Lodge

5:30 P.M.

"Hey Eric!" a voice called out from behind him. Weird, all the other counselors were on duty for the day. The voice was Tiffany, still clad in her bathing suit. Wait, what was Tiffany talking to Eric for? Something fishy was going on. Was she pranking him? Was it all just a big joke, him being the center of it? Was he going-

"How's it going?" She said, sitting next to him.

"Um, uh...good!" he managed to mutter out. "What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty for canoeing?"  
"A.J. decided to fill out for me! I'm completely free now," She said, scooting closer to him. Oh yeah, now he KNEW something was up. It had to be, there was no logical reason for why she was talking to him…unless…she wanted to be his friend? No. No way. That was completely out of the picture.

Eric is so cool, Tiffany thought. Sure, he wasn't as athletic as the others, but he had a kind of cute demeaner to her. He knew way more than her. She hated being dumb. She really wished she could be as smart as Deborah or Eric. She really wanted to be his friend.

"Hey so I was thinking, since we never really talk, we could spend the rest of the day together!" she hopefully exclaimed,

"Well…uh, what do you suppose we do?" Eric meekly said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"How about we drive out into town and get something to eat? Maybe go swimming?"

Eric jumped up at the idea of food. He was overweight, but it wasn't his fault food was so addicting. He was smart and loved food, god, he was such a cliché. "Sure!" he said, his anxiety fading quickly.

"Deal!" Eric agreed. He was going to spend the whole day with Tifanny Cox! Wait…was he on a date? With Tiffany Cox? Man, this summer was going to be better than ever!

* * *

Crystal Lake  
5:37 P.M.

"Come on campers! Row! Row! Row!" Vanessa screeched at them. Canoe racing definitely wasn't on the activity list, but knowing Vanessa, she somehow turned Canoe Lessons into a Canoe Race. A.J. watched from afar, listening to Crazy Lixx's newest album on her phone. She'd step in if anything bad happened to the campers, but for now she let Vanessa do her thing.

"Hey 'Nessa, what are we gonna tell people if they catch you racing the campers?" A.J. said, trying to start up small talk. She wasn't concerned about getting fired, she was Carter's friend after all. Plus, his friends were all he could find on short notice anyway.

"I dunno, maybe things got out of hand and the campers revolte- HEY!" she shouted. "Keep up the pace Aaron!"

"Right." A.J. said, going back to Crazy Lixx.

* * *

Nurses Office

6:02 P.M.

It wasn't even the third day of camp and already there were 7 injuries. What the hell were those kids even doing messing with a Racoon? Kids were dumb, Helen thought. She was really hoping this job would bring her enough money to pay for a new car. The only problem with that plan was she hated working, and in order to rake in money, you had to work. She considered becoming a stripper, but then where would all that training in nursing school go to? For now, she had to tend to the idiot kids messing with the wildlife.

"Alrighty sweetie, here you go." She soothed the child, wrapping a bandage around half of his face and his arm. Racoons are not a force to be reckoned with. "Now, I want you to rest in this bed for the day. Don't tell your parents about this." She said, not wanting to deal with lawsuits. The child couldn't respond even if he wanted to.

She went back to her chair, took a sip of her beer, and continued flipping through her catalog. God, she really wanted a summer body. Too bad it required work.

Mr. Dier walked into the office, doing his weekly check up on the staff. "Good evening Mrs. Deacon." He said, looking at Racoon Kid. "What happened to him?"

"Messed with the wildlife. Tried stealing an apple from a Racoon."

"Yowch," Carter replied. "Don't tell your parents," he said to the barely conscious kid. "Well, I'm glad everything is going alright here. Don't disappoint me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Helen replied, barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Hey by the way, you haven't happened to come across a phone on the ground, have you? Vanessa lost it yesterday and she needs it- "

"Yep, won't let you down" Helen said, completely focused on her magazine now.

"Alrighty then. Have a nice night Mrs. Deacon."


	5. Chapter 5

Friday the 13th, June, 2014.

12:00 AM

Vanessa's phone lied on the ground, barely clinging to life. 5% left. It shook. No, wait…the phone wasn't shaking… No…it was the ground. The ground was shaking.

… _Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…_

A hole opened up in the ground near the phone, spewing out fire. A Trident was thrown out of said hole, landing next to the phone. An arm appeared out of the hole and clutched the surface around it. Then came another arm, soon those arms lifted a body out of the hole. Its skin was charred, a chain wrapped around its neck, which then wrapped around its waist. This was no man, this was a monster.

… _Ki Ki…Ma Ma…Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…_

The beast stood upright, nearly 7 feet tall. It grabbed its pitch fork, The Devil's Pitchfork. There was fire in its eyes. Literal Fire. In fact, it looked like the entire thing was on fire. No, it wasn't on fire…The fire was coming from within. Its clothes blackened, its sleeves rolled up. The upper left side of his shirt was torn off, leaving only the sleeve and the shoulder exposed. The torn off side revealed a molten like torso, adorned with spikes and scratches, each scratch lightened with what appeared to be lava coming from within him. To top it all off, he sported a goalie mask, completely black with a single red chevron on the forehead. The bottom right side of the mask looked as if it was torn off. On the same side on the very top was a slit, looking as if it had come from an axe. There were obvious claw marks across the face. My god, what had this monster seen in the very depths of hell? Its name?

 _His name was Jason, and today is his birthday._

Jason heard a crunch. It was time to meet his first victim in the last 13 years. Slowly, he walked behind a tree, leaving behind fiery ash particles from his exposed shoulder.

* * *

"This is the spot," Carter said, looking for Vanessa's phone.

"Then, where is it?" she said, looking annoyed.

"I don't know, isn't there an app that you can use to track your phon- "Vanessa glared at him. "Oh, right."

"God, if I don't find this phone…" She angrily said. "Hey, why didn't you tell me I dropped it?"

"It was raining! I didn't see it!"

"Right…" Vanessa looked at an opening in the trees. "There!" she said, running after it. It rested against a tree. She picked it up. 3%. She plugged in the mobile charger. "Alright, let's go…this place is creepy..."

"Creepy? Come-on! It's beautiful! The shining night sky…the smell of trees…" Carter looked around, hands in the air.

"The smell of Racoon shit. Come on, we don't wanna end up like that kid in the nurse's office, now do we?"

"Alright, alright, I gotta go pee though. I'll be there in a jiffy!" he said, wandering off into the woods. Vanessa looked at the phone. It was back up to 10% already. She pulled up directions to Camp Crystal lake, just about ready to leave by herself. "Hey! Hey Rob! I'm gonna go back by myself!" she called out to no response. "Rob?" she called out again. She guessed he was too far out to hear her. She was about to get up and go but suddenly…

 _SFLUP!_

The Masked man emerged from behind the tree and just like that, Vanessa had been skewered with a pitchfork. With all her might, she tried removing herself, but the blood was draining from her torso fast. Eventually she succumbed to unconsciousness, and Jason lowered her corpse onto the ground. The device she was holding was strange. He had never seen anything like it before. He picked it up.

"Directions to Camp Crystal Lake" a voice called out from the device. The beast of a man tilted his head. He dropped it and began walking where the voice had told him to go.

"Vanessa?" A man's voice called out. Masked man twisted around. His next prey was in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

12:31 A.M.

The car drove back to the Head Counselor Lodge. Eric and Tiffany both stepped out. Tiffany hugged Eric "Thanks for today, I really had fun!" she exclaimed, still hugging him

He was being hugged by Tiffany Cox. Tiffany. Cox. It was like a dream come true. "Oh man, no problem! At first I thought this was all a trick but- "

"You thought I was going to trick you?" she said, pouting.

"At first! But then I saw how great of a person you are!" he said, trying to reverse the effects of what he said.

"Awh, you're a great guy too, Eric!" she hugged him again. It worked.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing hanging out with that nerd?" Chad said, opening up the back door. "God Tiffany, we leave you alone for a day and you start hanging out with fat-asses!"

"How'd he even get to the car without having an asthma attack?" Brandon backed up Chad.

"You guys! Eric is a great person when you get to know him!" Tiffany defended.

"Yeah? And why'd you even want to get to know him? Wasn't I enough for you?" Chad stated.

"There's enough of Eric to feed an entire country" Brandon joked, Chad giving him another low-five.

"Cut it out you guys!" Tiffany said, bringing Eric to the front entrance.

"Thanks for defending me," Eric meekly said.

"No problem, thank YOU for hanging out with me today" She winked at him, heading inside. Did that just happen? He thought to himself. He shook himself off, heading inside to join Adam, A.J. and Deborah. Kenny walked in front of the fireplace, facing everyone else.

"Attention everyone!" he spoke. "I just want to thank all of you guys for pitching in to make the camp's first two days great! If we keep this up, I know this summer will just be great!" Adam was still skeptical of Kenny's seemingly endless happiness. "With that being said," he continued "I would like to award someone with the 'Camp Counselor of The Week' award!" an award? For two days' worth of work? Alright.

Everyone waited in anticipation. Who was it going to be? Probably not Brandon, considering the whole "Chainsaw and hockey mask" incident happened. Still, that left 9 others. What would the reward be though? More break times? The possibilities were endless.

"And the winner is…" Kenny began. There was a pause. "Jenny Myers!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Everyone moaned and complained. "Better luck next time guys!"

"There is no way anybody can really be that perky!" Adam said to A.J., holding her close to him. "There's gotta be something that keeps them up at night, right?"

"I don't know what's sadder, the fact that you care this much or that nobody's talked about Eric's time with Tiff today." A.J. replied.

"O la la!" Deborah said. "Spill!"

"Oh man, where do I begin" He began.

* * *

The unstoppable force that was Jason Voorhees had entered into town.

 _Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…Ki Ki…Ma…Ma…_

He eyed a local camping supply store. Closed. He simply broke right through the glass door. His orange glow radiated the area. There he found a utility belt, a hatchet and a machete. He put the utility belt on, layering it on top of the chain wrapped around his waist. He sheathed both weapons on opposite sides of each other, Machete on his left, hatchet on his right. Next, he took a hunting knife and holstered it next to the hatchet. He was ready for his venture into his original hunting grounds, Camp Crystal Lake.

* * *

A Forest Somewhere Near Camp Crystal Lake

6:00 A.M.

Two men were out hunting for deer. Was this legal? Probably not. But that wasn't important now. They had sights on two deer, one for both of them. They aimed their snipers at the deer.

"Ready," one of them whispered. "Set- "

 _CRACK!_

One of them went limp, a hatchet buried into the back of their skull. "What the fuck? What the hell?" The other said, turning to his partner. Instead, what he saw was the physical embodiment of rage. Immediately the man shot at it with his rifle. The beast grunted, taken back a little. The hunter saw this as his chance to run. He left his rifle in a hurry to get out as fast as he could.

"Help! Help someone! "he screamed. His screams were stopped by a hatchet being thrown into his head. Jason retrieved the hatchet from the man's head, turning back to his main route.

Jason determinedly walked through the woods. He knew exactly where to go now. He could hear his mother calling to him, telling him to come home. To his Shack.

 _Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…_


	7. Chapter 7

Boy's Cabin.

7:07 A.M.

Ethan laid in his bed, wondering what would happen today. It was the day of Jason's birthday. He was just a myth though…right? This time nobody was awake to tell him he was right.

Kyle arose, putting on his glasses. "We're still alive?" he said, genuinely shocked. Ethan didn't reply. He was deep in the endless abyss that was his imagination. Of course, he didn't believe in Jason…but he couldn't get his mind off of that big retard.

"Ethan?" Kyle asked. Still no reply. Kyle threw a pillow at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"What the hell?" Ethan exclaimed, retaliating by throwing the pillow back.

"You were totally out of it dude. Are you alright?" Kyle said, completely forgetting about Jason.

"It's just…" Ethan started. He was cut off by a sudden voice from across the cabin.

"Jason," the voice said. It was William Brady. This kid was weird. He had an unhealthy obsession with the masked maniac. All throughout the first two days all he would talk about was Jason. It weirded the counselors out, the kids didn't want to do anything with him. When it wasn't activity time, he spent his free time drawing pictures of the man. "Today is his birthday, June 13th," He began. "Rumor has it he'll return tonight…killing anyone that gets in his way…aren't you excited?"

"It's not true, Jason Voorhees died 30 years ago." Kyle argued.

"He came back in 1990!" William spit.

"That's not possible! It had to be a copy cat!" the argument raged on for a good while, waking everyone in the cabin. Soon the entire cabin was in a heated debate about whether or not Jason was real. This didn't help Ethan's fear one bit.

The door burst open, revealing a blonde man dressed in rather preppy clothing. "Everyone listen up!" Chad said. "I know it is Friday the 13th, but we won't let that stop us from having a good time today!"

"I'm here to put the rumors to rest. Jason Voorhees is not real. The real Jason Voorhees died in 1984, so we'll be sure to have a safe day toda- "He was cut off by a person grabbing him from behind.

The kids screamed, William yelling "I knew it!" Brandon once again took off his mask, laughing at their reactions. The kids sighed. Chad laughed, "Alright, but for real you guys, none of you are going to die today. We're going to the archery range in 5 minutes. Hustle." He said.

* * *

Head Counselor Lodge

7:18 A.M.

A.J. and Adam cuddled in the den, the news on in the background. Adam wasn't paying attention to it. All he cared about was A.J., her gorgeous short hair, her green eyes. She was beautiful, and he loved her. A.J. stroked Adam's long, dark hair, staring deeply into his brown eyes. They were passionate lovers, opposed to Chad and Tiffany, A.J. and Adam saw passed just having sex. They were deeply connected.

"A local camping supply store was robbed early this morning, the glass doors appeared to have been walked through, a nearly 7-foot-tall gap in the middle of them. All that was stolen was a utility belt, hunting knife, hatchet and machete. We'll get more on this story as it develops" The T.V. projected. "The legend of Jason Voorhees; drowning victim turned killer. See how this deformed child turned into the mass murdering legend the residents of Crystal lake have come to know, born on a Friday the 13th, up next."

Jenny flipped the channel, Adam and A.J. not even knowing she was there.

"What the hell?" Adam whined.

"Yeah, come on, we wanted to listen to Jason's story!" A.J. backed Adam up.

"Nope!" Jenny said. "Nothing related to Jason today. The camp is really tense today and we don't need any more negativity!"

"God, it's like you live in your own little world where everything is all happy-go-lucky," Adam hissed, full of cynicism.

"Knock it off Adam, she's right. We don't want old Jason coming along because we know too much" A.J. joked, Adam giving a little chuckle.

"Really guys, enough with the Jason stuff! I mean it! I am counselor of the week, mind you. That means I know what you should be doing."

"Right," Adam and A.J. simultaneously said.

"Good, have a great day guys!" Jenny said, wandering off. Adam immediately turned on the news again.

"His body soon went missing from the morgue. The following day, 13 victims were found, each murdered in brutally unique ways. The body of the perpetrator was found in the Jarvis household's home, a machete lodged through his eye and into his brain. Jason Voorhees was buried in Eternal Peace Cemetery following his autopsy. Jason Voorhees had suffered from Hydrocephalus, Dissociative Identity Disorder and Schizophrenia." The Reporter stated.

"God...what a fucked-up kid." Adam said.

"I feel kind of bad for him," A.J. pouted. "It's not his fault he was born like that, it's not his fault nobody was watching him,"

"But it IS his fault that nearly 200 people's lives were ended by his hands." Adam argued.

"I mean…I guess" A.J. said, "But I mean, he did hear voices, and he was mentally handicapped, right? Is it really his fault he listened to the voices?"

"Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

6:30 P.M.

There hadn't been a sign of Jason all day. It looked like all the anxiety was all for nothing. The counselors rushed the kids into their cabins, making sure everyone was safe. The sun was to set in approximately 30 minutes, meaning all the kids had to be inside before then. The day wasn't over yet, anxiety intensified, for the kids had felt the terror would begin at night. Jenny and Kenny desperately tried to calm the kids, working to little avail. Honestly, the counselors were scared too. With the camp opening back up, the recent robbery of that camping store, Jason's birthday…What if someone was planning a copycat killing? The counselors had the camp on high security.

10 minutes until the moonlight would hit the lake's shores. A full moon too, with a thunderstorm predicted to hit. How convenient.

"Alright kids, remember, do not leave your cabins under any circumstances tonight, do you understand? If you need to go to the bathroom, do it now. 10 minutes until you're all under total lockdown." Tiffany explained to all the girls, Eric explaining to the boys. Murmurs of "What's happening?" and "What's going on?" filled the cabins.

All the counselors were counted up. Nine. There were supposed to be 10…come to think of it, nobody had seen Vanessa at all.

"She probably just went out of town…and told nobody about it" Deborah said, trying to make light out of the situation.

"Yeah, okay…" Kenny said, hoping for the best. Each counselor was given a walkie-talkie, most of them forgetting to use them.

"Why are we even doing all of this?" Chad complained. "Jason is dead. DEAD. He's been dead for the past 30 years! Anything else is just a myth."

"Better safe than sorry," Kenny replied.

"What? Is Jason gonna come back from hell to split us open?" Brandon laughed at the thought.

"What if someone goes out and dresses as Jason and kills us all?" Kenny said, annoyed. Brandon and Chad didn't reply. "Exactly. Now I need all of you to head back to the Lodge. Jenny, you're with me."

"O-okay," she said, following Kenny as they walked down a path. It was going to be a long night. A long night at Camp Blood.

* * *

Jason approached the entrance of the camp. This was it. The large man was suddenly hit with flashbacks to his childhood, the bullying he endured, his near-death experience in the lake. Filled with anger, he walked down the road, ready for the bloodbath that would ensue.

Kenny and Jenny patrolled the area, looking for anything fishy. "Walkie check," Kenny said. Nobody replied. Damn it, nobody took him seriously. What if he and Jenny got hurt? Who would be there to rescue him? He frowned.

"Everything alright Kenny?" Jenny asked, concerned. Kenny was a dear friend of hers and she hated seeing him down.

"Nobody here takes anything I say seriously. I set up all these safety precautions and nobody paid attention." He vented. "What if somebody gets hurt…"

"Hey…lighten up. That's not the Kenny I know and love!" Jenny soothed him. "Kenny, you have to hope for the best! Sure, nobody's taking this as seriously as you, but they don't matter! I'm here with you all the way through."

Kenny smiled. He didn't care about anyone else right now. Jenny was the only one who was there for him. Jenny was the only one who actually took this camp seriously. He looked into her brown eyes. She looked beautiful tonight. Her waving brown hair, her full cheeks. In the heat of the moment, he kissed her. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise, yet…she liked it. She embraced it, soon they were passionately kissing. After about 30 seconds, they stopped.

"Did that…just…" Jenny started.

"…Yep..." Kenny said.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah…did you?"

"Yeah…"

The two of them awkwardly sat next to each other on a bench.

"It's getting cold out here," Kenny began. "Why don't we head into that cabin right there?" he pointed to an unused cabin.

"Sure!" Jenny said, feeling less awkward. The two of them walked into the cabin, sat on the couch, and set a fire in the fireplace. They held each other close. "So…are we a thing now?" Jenny asked.

"I guess so!" Kenny said. Both of them were happy, cuddling. They were so into the moment they didn't notice the tall, masked silhouette enter the cabin from the back door.

… _Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…Ki Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma Ma…_

Jason slowly approached them, his trident in front of him, ready to kill.

"Do you smell something?" Jenny said to Kenny.

"Yeah…what is that? It's like burnt food…" He said, standing up and turning around. Bad idea. Jason impaled him, forcing Kenny down to his knees. Jenny screamed at Jason to stop, but all Jason did in response was kick over the couch and force Kenny's head into the fireplace, all with his bare hands. Jenny ran directly out the front door, still hearing Kenny's screams.

Jason removed his foot from Kenny's back, and looked upwards, slowly moving his head towards the door.

… _Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…_

Jenny ran as fast as her legs could take her. Oh god…oh god Kenny was right! He was back! Jason Voorhees was back! What was she going to do? In an attempt to get out as fast as she could, she tripped over her own feet. She desperately tried getting back up, crawling away a few inches. What was she doing? "Get it together, Jenny," She told herself. "That man is going to end countless lives if you don't do anything about it." She wasn't going to let the man who killed her best friend get away with the murder. She wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. She got back up and turned around, ready to find a weapon to fight off Jason. The problem was, Jason was already two steps ahead of her…or rather, directly in front of her. An earsplitting scream erupted through the air. He grabbed Jenny by the neck with his left hand, drawing his machete with his right. Jenny's eyes widened, this time in horror, as the being of pure hatred raised the machete overhead. She could feel the heat eradiating off of him. "No! NO!" She managed to cough out.

 _SLINK!_

The machete came down in one quick motion, and so did Jenny, her head split in two halves. Jason sheathed his machete and dragged Jenny's corpse down the road. The night had just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

7:23 P.M.

All of the counselors were in the main lodge, celebrating their survival of Friday the 13th. Chad had set it up, despite Kenny's warnings of danger. That didn't matter to him, Kenny didn't matter to him. All he cared about was his authority over others and the sex he got from it. This party would totally get him laid by Tiffany. She loved partying. He eyed her from the top floor, looking down the guard rails of the hallway he was standing in. He admired her gorgeous black top, a shoulder of it sagging down her shoulder. He read the words on it. "Muffin." He looked at her black denim shorts, so short a quarter of her cheeks poked out. It was time to make his move.

He walked down the stairs, holding a beer. "Hey, Tiff- "he started.

"Eric!" Tiffany said, hugging him.

"What the fuck? What is she doing with that loser?" Chad thought. God damn it! That Pokémon trainer was stealing his girl! Chad casually walked behind the two of them. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing with a girl like this? Why aren't you hanging around Desperate Debbie and the rest of the poor squad?" He hissed.

"Chad! What the hell? This is my friend!"

"Friend? You know this nerd probably beat off to your pictures after your 'Date' right?" Chad spat, trying to show his dominance.

"Really Chad, cut it out! You're being a real dick right now." Tiffany's words cut into him.

"No, it's alright. It happens more than you'd think" Eric frowned, slinking away to the back porch.

"Chad, what the fuck?" Tiffany yelled at him. "I thought you were better than this. This is why I can't have nice things. You always find a way to ruin them!"

"Me? I ruin them? It's not my fault you're hanging out with the most flawed one of us here! Being a loser is his only trait, and it's also his fucking greatest."

"I can't believe you just said that. Eric is a great guy, a better guy than you ever will be. Get over yourself Chad." She told him, visibly angry. "This right here," she made a little circle gesture between her and Chad, "Is over." She jogged to the back patio, looking for Eric.

"Well shit," Chad said. He turned his attention to Deborah. "Eh," he thought. "We can make it work."

A.J. and Adam danced around to their favorite song, Psycho City by Crazy Lixx. They were huge metal heads, specifically glam metal. "Hey, uh…why don't we take this party to the toilet?" Adam held her hands. A.J. winked at him, signaling a yes. They danced their way towards the bathroom, ready to get it on.

* * *

"Hey," Tiffany said, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"Hey…" Eric didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry about that, Chad can be such an asshole sometimes." She hated how he acted, but she couldn't resist what he did in bed.

"No, it's alright. I'm an easy target. I'm used to it."

"It's not alright!" She leaned closer to him. "I'm really sorry things have been rough for you, but if anyone ever talks that way to you again, let me know. I'm here for you Eric, you're my friend. If it makes you feel any better, me and Chad are done for."

Man, Tiffany had more to her than he thought. He felt kind of guilty. "Oh man, I didn't mean to break you and your boyfriend up!" He felt like he didn't deserve a friend like her. Thoughts generated by low self-esteem filled his head. He looked at her. Man, she was really pretty.

"Hey, it's okay! I deserve a better man then him anyway." She flipped her hair and giggled.

Eric chuckled. "Hey…um…now that you don't have a boyfriend…" He fumbled his words. Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "How would you like to- "

"I'm sorry," she stopped him. "I don't like you like you like that Eric." His heart sank. "I mean you're a cool friend but, I have needs too, and I just don't think you could fulfil them, you know?"

"Oh..." he said. Now he felt like a bigger idiot than Chad.

"Hey! Don't feel bad! It's okay. We can still be friends! I wouldn't let something like this ruin our friendship!"

He feigned a smile. "Thanks…"

"No problem! I'll be back inside, call me if you need anything!" she said, walking back inside. God, he was adorable. She felt kind of bad for rejecting him, but a big part of a relationship for her was sex, and Eric wasn't exactly "Sexy" to her.

Eric pushed up his glasses. "Alone again," he thought. Damn.

* * *

Brandon banged on the bathroom door, his bladder screaming for some sort of relief. "Hey man come on!"

"Shit, what do we do?" A.J. whispered to Adam, both of them cuddling in the bathroom.

"Fuck off!" Adam yelled at him. That turned A.J. on. She tore off his leather jacket, he took of her black "Crazy Lixx" shirt.

"God damn it, are you two fucking?"

"Yeah, and if you don't piss somewhere else I'll shove my foot up your ass, Bugsy," Adam hissed at him. A.J. loved the fire in his eyes,

"I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as you're out of there!" Brandon threatened, running out the door to find a spot to soothe his bladder.

"That was hot," A.J. commented on his fierce attitude.

"Nobody interrupts time with my boo," he said, smooching her. They were so horny.

* * *

Brandon stood at a tree, his back to the world, calming his bladder. "Glorious relief," he thought. Wait. How many horror movies had he seen where people died while taking a piss? He laughed at the thought. What were the odds of that happening? He zipped up his fly, ready to beat the shit out of Adam's girly ass. The dude had long hair and wore a leather jacket every-day. How could a guy like him beat a hunk like Brandon? Brandon was the strongest guy around, having excelled in P.E. class, failing every other one. Didn't matter though, the point was, Brandon was strong. Nobody could beat him in a fig-. What the hell was that smell? Was somebody burning a pile of dog shit? He looked around. The sour smell had just appeared out of nowhere. One minute everything was fine and now the smell of a burning corpse was there. He started walking down the path, wanting to get away from the foul odor. But it felt like it had followed him. In fact, it felt like he was being watched. "Alright, whoever's out there better fuck off, because I'm ready to kick some ass- "he turned around.

Standing before him was what he could only describe as a demon. "Oh, my fucking god" he said. He slowly inched away. The flaming goalie tilted his head, taking another step towards him.

"No, NO!" Brandon turned, ready to sprint away. Something grabbed at his arm. "NO! STOP!" he spouted, being spun around to meet the masked man's chest. He screamed, and suddenly there was knife stuck through his jaw. Jason grabbed the top of his head, took the handle of said knife and pulled towards himself, ripping the jaw clean off. Brandon dropped to his knees, blood gushing from his jawless face. He looked back up at the beast one last time, he then succumbed to his injuries, falling face flat onto the road.

Jason saw the lodge. He was ready to walk in and ambush the remaining counselors, but something stopped him. He heard something…no, someone walking down towards the maintenance shack. One more, then he would ambush them. He knew the more bodies they just happened to stumble across, the more fear he would strike into them. He made his way towards the maintenance shack.


	10. Chapter 10

Helen drunkenly walked down the road towards the Maintenance Shack, not knowing where she was going. An unopened umbrella in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other, rain pouring down on her. She had drunk to forget about her current life situation. She fumbled about in the rain, singing to herself "Singin' in the rain."

The burning taste made her forget about everything she hated. She hated a lot of things. She hated her job, she hated the counselors, she hated the fact that her bottle was running low. The latter she hated the most, but now she didn't have to hate anything. All she had to worry about was tripping in the mud, which she didn't worry about at all, so she didn't have anything to worry about at all.

She was just about ready to reach the shack but was stopped by a disturbing sight, a ripped-out jaw. She screamed in horror, turning around to stumble down where she came. Instead, she was met with a burning wall of flesh. She looked up, meeting its eyes. They were filled with literal burning hatred.

Jason was quick, breaking her umbrella handling arm with both hands. He placed one hand on her head and took the umbrella in the other. He moved it back, and with full force, he shoved it into her screaming throat, triggering its opening mechanic. Helen dropped to the ground, desperately trying to remove the object lodged into her throat. It wouldn't budge. Jason started dragging her slowly asphyxiating self to the lodge. He could feel the life slowly draining from her hand. Jason didn't care. He didn't enjoy killing. He killed for his mother. He was a good boy.

* * *

Boy's Cabin

8:52 P.M.

The thunder storm had intensified, leaving the power out inside the cabin. "What the hell are we gonna do?" Ethan turned to Kyle. "We're just supposed to sit here until sunrise?"

"You can sleep" Kyle drowsily said, his back turned to Ethan, head already on his pillow.

"We can go hunting for Mean Ol' Jason!" Racoon Kid said from the corner of the room. This caused commotion in the cabin.

"Shut the hell up Jeremy," Ethan spat at him.

"Yeah, Jason will hear us from a mile away with all this noise." Jack, a smaller kid with long hair, reasoned.

"Jason doesn't rely on sound. He relies on fear to capture his prey," William argued.

"Shut your fat ass up!" Kyle screamed at him, sick of this Jason shit. "All of you! It's like you want him to come in here and hang us by our intestines! I'm tired of listening to all of you argue about how he kills people, when he'll get here, what he'll do to us! Everybody shut the _fuck_ up and go to bed!" Everybody stopped talking. "Thank you!"

"It's not that," Jeremy said, his unbandaged eye practically popping out of its socket in fear. He pointed at the window just behind Ethan. William readied his phone's camera, quivering in fear but happy he was right.

"Guys?" Ethan said, his voice wavering because of how scared he was. Standing behind the window was the man himself, Jason Voorhees. His orange glow spilled into the cabin. William's camera flashed, causing Jason to wander off.  
"No…way…" William proclaimed. Nobody else said a word, they were petrified.

"You saw that, right?" Paige, the alpha-bitch of the Girl's Cabin, said. Her bitch-tourage nodded.

"You're out of your god damn mind," Violet said, sporting a typical "Scene" haircut, wearing a black hoodie over her camp shirt as a sign of rebellion.

"I saw him! He was big and tall! He had fire coming out of him!" Paige frantically said, ready to book it out of there.

"Maybe it was just your imagination!" Becky spit through her braces.

"Shut the fuck up Becky! You're the one with the imagination! I read your fanfiction about you and Ethan!"

"You literally just saw Jason fucking Voorhees and you're still ripping on people." Violet said, completely done with her bullshit.

"Yeah? Well- "Voorhees busted through the door before she could finish. The girls audibly screamed.

The boys heard the screams. "Go! Go! Go!" Kyle yelled, and out the door they went. "Leave the fat one behind!" The other boys in the cabin next door were already out the door, going the same direction. The girls hadn't left either of their cabins.

They had no idea where they were going. All they needed to do was find the counselors and get the hell out of there. They stampeded like bulls, desperately trying to find the counselor's lodge.


	11. Chapter 11

9:00 P.M.

Eric still sat on the patio, pondering what he was going to do with his life. Over the hours A.J., Adam, and Deborah went to check up on him. He lied to them, telling them he was fine. He didn't want his friends to worry about him. The campers rushed passed him, spilling into the lodge. "What the hell?" he said, getting up to follow them in.

"This party is lame as fuck," Chad said. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe off doing- "Deborah was interrupted by him.

"Shit! Shut up, here comes Tiffany! Act cool." Deborah saw what he was doing. He was trying to make Tiffany jealous. She wasn't going to let him use her like that. Sure, she was desperate as hell, but she wasn't desperate enough to be used by an uncaring douchebag such as Chad.

"Sorry, but you're on your own," She brushed him off. That might have been her only chance to have gotten laid, but with a douche like him? She'd rather stay a virgin her entire life.

"Pathetic," Tiffany scoffed at him. She was worried about Eric. He didn't seem to take the rejection too bad, but he was really good at faking smiles. Had she broken his heart?"

The stampede of boys entered the lodge, all of them shouting at once. All had a common word in their rambling. "Jason."

"Hey, hey! What's all this about?" Chad asked. He couldn't get them all to calm down. Tiffany heard the demon's name and immediately tensed up, Deborah doing the same.

A.J. stepped out of the bathroom, still putting on her tank top. Adam followed behind her, airing out his leather jacket. "What's all this about?" A.J. asked.

"It was him! It's- "Kyle was cut off by the sound of the back-door shattering to pieces. The door had been literally walked through. It was him. It was Jason Voorhees, equipped with The Devil's Trident in his right hand. It wasn't The Devil's Trident because it was formerly used by the Devil…No, it was The Devil's Trident because of its current owner. Jason Voorhees, the Devil. Chad immediately turned around, terror painted across his face.

Everybody screamed, scrambling out of lodge. In the heat of the moment, everyone split up. This was it, Friday the 13th was about to reach its peak.

* * *

9:10 P.M.

The storm raged on, rain was now pouring, thunder screamed as lightning flashed. Four of the boys had split apart from their 15 bunk mates, those boys being Kyle, Ethan, Jeremy and Jack. They had hidden in an unused cabin. "Oh my god…holy shit!" Kyle said, catching his breath.

"That wasn't real, was it?" Ethan choked out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god I'm injured! He'll kill me faster!" Jeremy started hyperventilating. He pointed at his bandages.

"Everyone calm down!" Jack spoke up. "We aren't gonna get anywhere if we sit in this cabin pissing ourselves! Everyone search the cabin for anything we can use to get help." And search they did! They found an old CB radio.

"Who the hell's gonna find us on that?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"It's worth a shot!" Ethan said, leaning into the microphone. "Please! Anyone, help! Jason Voorhees is real! He's killing people!"

* * *

Tommy Jarvis sat on his work bench, sculpting a sculpt for a new mask he was going to cast. He'd become a popular practical effect artist in the Crystal Lake community. As a kid, he did it as a hobby. As an adult, he did it as a way to distance himself away from reality. At the age of 11, Tommy Jarvis put a stop to Jason's murderous rampage in 1984. In 1989, he survived Roy Burns' killing spree. In 1990, he had witnessed Jason Voorhees return from the grave before sending the monster to the bottom of Crystal Lake. But Jason kept going. In 2001 he escaped his watery grave and killed once more. In 2002, there were reports of Voorhees in Manhattan. Finally, in 2003, after allegedly killing in Springwood, Ohio, the masked man went dormant. But Tommy knew he was still out there. Tommy knew he was going to come back one of these days.

His CB radio sprung to life. "Please! Anyone, help! Jason Voorhees is real!" it projected. He hadn't heard that name for so long. It was his calling. It was time to stop Jason once again. He loaded up his shotgun and bolted out of the door.

"Tommy?" his wife called for him. "What's going on?"

"Megan, stay in the house. Watch the news. If I don't get out of there alive, I love you!" And with that he started for Camp Crystal Lake, ready to confront The Devil.

"You're not gonna shoot up Walmart, are you?" Megan sarcastically said, trying to lighten up the mood, an obvious look of worry on her face.

Deborah had no idea where she was going. The rain was pouring down on her, her glasses gone in the wind. She stumbled about the woods, practically blind. Jason was going to kill her first. She knew it. She regretted spending her time reading pointless books like repair, science, math instead of survival books. Lightning flashed, accompanied by the roar of thunder. Deborah yelped, running into something large and dark. "No! NO PLEASE STOP!" She screamed. Nothing happened. Why? Because she had run into a tree.

Tiffany and A.J. had run off towards the camp. They managed to make it to the restrooms before stopping, convinced they had lost the masked man. Both of them left their phones in the lodge, leaving them no way to contacting the authorities. "Where the hell is Adam?" was the first thing A.J. said

"I-I don't know!" Tiffany stuttered. "Oh my god…Oh my god the others! He must have…He must have killed them!" She panicked.

"No, No Tiff, you have to calm down," she grabbed her shoulders and maintained eye contact. "If we want to get out of here alive, we're going to have to work together. There's a phone in Hillbrook, we need to get there and call the police." Camp Hillbrook was an unused area in Camp Crystal Lake. Carter was hopeful it would be occupied in the Summer. Currently, the only four occupied cabins were down in Spring Water.

"Okay…" Tiffany nervously said. They looted the bathrooms for anything of use before trekking down to Camp Hillbrook.

* * *

9:18 P.M.

Stephanie Kimble walked down the road, admiring the lake in the moonlight. She was going to make tomorrow's breakfast, put it in the fridge and then warm it up. She did it every day since the camp reopened to save time. Sure, it wasn't exactly the best way of preparing breakfast, but it worked. She opened the cafeteria doors, put on her gloves and her hairnet, and heated up the stove. She assumed the heat on her back was from the stove. But…wait, how was that possible? She was facing the stove. She turned around and met death's stare.

…Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…

No! It couldn't be! Jason grabbed her by the neck, lifting her a few inches off of the ground. Stephanie reacted fast, slamming a pot into Jason's head. The beast dropped her, speedily recovering from her retaliation. He grabbed her by the arm as she tried to escape. In response, she slammed a kitchen knife into his other hand, pinning it to the table it was resting on. Quickly, she rushed out of the kitchen, Voorhees effortlessly removing the knife from his hand. He rose his injury to his fiery eyes and titled his head at it. He hadn't been hurt like that in years. He lowered his hand and jerked his head towards the door in one swift movement, ready to hunt.

Great, her great uncle was out to kill her. She slipped in the mud, falling face first. No, no she wasn't going to die like this. She dusted herself off before trying to sprint off, keyword; trying. Jason grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

 _SPLAT_

Jason served her a hatchet to the face with a side of hunter's blood. He took the handle of the hatchet with his right hand and grabbed the back of her head with his left hand. Stephanie, by not much of a miracle, survived the main course. Now, she had to endure the pain of the rest of Jason's torture. He tilted her head back whilst tilting the handle into the direction of which it was planted until her neck broke. He didn't stop. Eventually, her head ripped off of her neck. Jason removed the head from the blade of his hatchet and holstered it back onto his belt. In his head, he could hear his mother telling him what good of a job he was doing. He heard someone screaming. He assumed they found Kenny's charred remains right where he had dumped them, the archery range.


	12. Chapter 12

Archery Range

9:20

Deborah looked at the lifeless body, its face completely burnt off. She could tell by its shirt that it was Kenny. She didn't need her glasses to tell that he was dead. She couldn't tell if her face was wet with tears or rain. Jason Voorhees was killing her friends and she couldn't do anything about it. She only hoped she and the others could get out of there alive. Just thinking of Jason made her remember that smell. The smell of burning, rotting flesh that she smelt the moment he had entered the lodge. No wait a minute, you can't remember smells too distinctly. The life from her face drained as she slowly turned around. She saw him in the trees. _He was watching her from the fucking trees._

She started south, not knowing where she was going. She was still basically blind without her glasses, only being able to see things up close. Despite him walking, he was fast. A knife imbedded itself into her shoulder and she tumbled down to the ground. Jason closed in on her and lifted his pitchfork.

"No!" she screamed. Without thinking, she threw one of her shoes at him. It hit his masked face and he stumbled back, that gave her enough time to high-tail it towards the road. The road, there had to be someone that would be willing to give her a ride out of there right? Oh god, she hoped. She clutched her shoulder and ran as fast as she could. She could see the road! She was almost there, so close she could feel it. She was almost there, however she managed to slip a bit. She got back up quickly, only to meet a pair of headlights zooming towards her. Her eyes widened in fear. Fear, the first thing she had felt was the last thing she had felt. The hood of the car had collided with her, killing her instantly.

Chad looked up from the wheel, still adjusting to his current situation. He looked at the blood the window-wipers were clearing off. "Holy shit," he was in total shock. He just ran over Deborah. Oh god, he was a murderer. He had just sunk down to Jason's level. Speaking of Jason, he was standing right next to Chad's window. "Holy SHIT!" Chad screamed as Jason punched through the glass, grabbing Chad and pulling him out the window. Jason raised Chad to his line of sight.

"Fuck! Get the fuck off me Poor-hees!" he taunted the beast as he moved his hands up to Jason's eyes. He tried gouging out his eyes, which only resulted in his fingers getting burned. Chad screamed, though he had inflicted just enough pain for Jason to drop him. He forgot about his injuries and high-tailed it towards the bathrooms. Jason recovered, following him to Springwater before shortly losing him. No matter, he would find him eventually.

* * *

Boy's Cabin

9:33 P.M.

Jason entered the Boy's Cabin, slowly walking between the beds. One of the boys had left their teddy bear. He picked it up and looked at it. He remembered his teddy bear. The deformed child had only one friend, his teddy bear. His intimidating demeanor melted into child-like wonder. He reminisced on his childhood. His first day at camp, his failed swimming lesson, his first pizza. All the good times he had at camp. Then he remembered the bad things. His bullying problem, his near-death experience, the neglect he received from the counselors. He remembered it all. The fire in his eyes intensified. He threw the teddy bear onto the ground and jerked around. The retarded child that drowned in the lake wasn't going to disappoint his mother again. The mask had taken over once more, ready to kill.

* * *

The thunder storm raged on, cutting the power across the entire camp. Adam was the only one to bring his phone with him, the only problem was he forgot to charge it. It was the heat of the moment that made him forget. A.J. and him dancing to their favorite band, then getting it on in the bathroom. He became disconnected from the world, the only thing that mattered to him was A.J. Oh god, where the hell was A.J.? He lost her the moment Jason broke in. He had to stop Jason before he found her. He had to stop Jason before he found anyone. He walked through the cold dark woods, looking for landmarks. He read came across a familiar path. Hillbrook! A.J. knew her way around the place, she had to be there! Hillbrook was the spot of the only working phone in the camp, aside from the counselor's lodge, but that spot was a bit occupied at the moment. He sprinted to Hillbrook, ready to get everyone out of camp as quickly as possible.

He opened the door to the cabin, meeting face to face with A.J. "Holy shit!" he said, hugging her. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" A.J. held him tightly. Tiffany looked at them, her eyes lighting up with delight. It was nice to see them taking a break from the harsh reality that was unfolding at the camp. Jason wasn't here right now, only the undying love that A.J. and Adam had for each other. On the other hand, she didn't want there to be too much of a break from reality as she feared Jason would catch them.

"Hey uh, guys? We should probably get to fixing that phone, right?" She interrupted.

"What? The phone's out?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah, looks like the fuse was ripped out or something. Tiffany found the spare in the bathroom but Tiffany doesn't know shit about repair and with my luck I'd probably zap myself to death or something, ya know?" she chuckled.

"I'll do it, doesn't seem like too much of a hassle. You two stay here, I'll be back in a sec." with that being said, he walked out of the cabin and towards the back. He met the phone-box, taking out the fuse and opening the box. Huh, the fuse looked like it was completely ripped out, obviously by a person. He put it in without a problem. That was really easy…almost too easy. He didn't think about it too much as he didn't want to start worrying about stuff that probably wouldn't be much of a problem. He entered the cabin again, locking the door behind him. "Alright, you're good to g- "

He was cut off by the screams of a man. He looked out of the window to see Chad, running as quickly as he could towards the cabin. "Somebody help me! Please, anybody!" Jason had found him again, quickly making his way towards Chad.

"Oh my god, Chad what the fuck is going on?" Tiffany frantically asked him.

"I was trying to drive out and I hit Deborah!" he said between breaths. "She came out of nowhere…I couldn't see her! Then Jason showed up and he…he…" he looked back, "Open the fucking door!"

"You were trying to leave without us?"

"No, no, I was trying to get out so I could call for help!"

"Chad, there were four seats in the car, you could have picked us up!"

"Tiffany, Tiffany! There isn't any time to argue about this! Open the fucking door! He's gonna kill me!"

"Why should I? After all of this you're just gonna go and make fun of Eric again!"

"We're still on this? Look I'm sorry…I just got jealous because that fucking Cheeto puff was trying to steal my girl!"

"There you go again Chad, always making fun of people! Why can't you just- "

"Tiffany open the fucking door!" Adam and A.J. said simultaneously.

"Okay, alright!" she began unbarricading the door but suddenly…

"Oh my GOD NO!" Chad screamed.

 _BOOM! SPLAT!_

Lightning struck as Jason hacked away at Chad's body, splattering blood against the window. The flash gave her a perfect view of Chad's shadow being sliced by Jason's machete.

… _Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…_

Tiffany jumped back. She realized what she had just done. "I killed him…I fucking killed him!" she sobbed. All was quiet, disregarding Tiffany's sobs, for good while. Jason broke the silence by kicking open the door. Immediately he spotted Tiffany. He grabbed her by the head with both hands and lifted her a good foot off of the ground.

Eric entered the scene, screaming at Jason to stop. "Jason! Jason stop! Come after me!" He screamed at him. Jason didn't stop, instead he began crushing Tiffany's head. "Damn it!" he cursed, picking up a rock and pelting it at Jason. "Come on you mongoloid! Come on retard!" The rock hit Jason in the head and he instantly dropped Tiffany. Slowly, he turned around, visibly angry. Eric realized what he had done. He had emulated his childhood bullying.

"Come…Come on…Come…" Eric stuttered. "Oh…Oh my fucking god!" he screamed as Jason rushed towards him. Eric ran faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. God, he really hoped Tiffany would get out of there.

Tiffany gasped for air, holding her head as she leaned against a table. A.J. grabbed the phone and dialed for 911, still looking at the door. "Hello? We're the kids at Camp Crystal Lake…"

Eric rushed inside of a cabin, scared out of his mind. What the fuck was he doing? He just taunted Jason Voorhees. Suddenly all of the straight A's he had gotten in high school didn't matter. He really wished he had studied more on survival. The power had gone out, meaning it was just him and Jason alone in the dark. He heard the terrifying sound of the front door being torn down, accompanied by the sound of slow footsteps against the wooden floor. Eric hid in a closet, not knowing what else to do.

Jason ripped through the door to Eric's room, his mother yelling at him to find him, to get his revenge. Jason walked towards a closet, readying his pitchfork. Eric gulped. The pitchfork rammed into the closet doors. Eric felt the pain, the pain of anticipation. Jason removed his trident from the closet, finding nothing inside. Jason walked over to the other closet and aimed his pitchfork. Eric hopped out, the doors slamming against Jason. Eric screeched like a mad man and left the room. Jason brushed it off and immediately went for the door. He was met with a bat to the face, knocking him down. Eric left the cabin, immediately running out onto the road. He looked left and right before looking back, seeing Jason walking out of the cabin. "Shit, SHIT!" he screamed, running back towards Hillbrook. "Holy shit…" he thought. He just out-hid Jason Voorhees and lived! But the night was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13

Cunningham Road

9:47 P.M.

The others had left the cabin. Chad miraculously survived the attack, though he had to be pretty much carried by Adam. "Chad…Chad I'm so sorry…I didn't know he was so close…"

"It's okay…I'll be fine."

"Chad, you're bleeding out from this massive chest wound and you can barely walk. I don't think you're fine." A.J. dropped the truth. They were close to the nurse's office. There they would get Chad some medical supplies and hopefully get all of them out of there. Jason was busy with Eric for god knows how long, so they had to move quickly. They were just about there when they met an older looking man, a shotgun slung around his back.

"Tommy Jarvis, I'm here to help out," He introduced.

"Hey, you're the one who wrote those books…the kid who-" Adam started.

"Killed Jason," Tommy finished.

"No time for chatting, the nurse's office is just ahead so we gotta get this guy up there, fast!" He said, practically scooping Chad up and running towards the nurse's office.

"This guy sure seems to know what he's doing," A.J. said,

"I hope Eric's alright…" Tiffany pouted.

"You and me both," Adam said, walking back down from where they had come from.

"Hey uh, you guys go check on the kids! I'll be here with Chad." Tiffany stated.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine! I'm with Tommy. Just go!"

"You got it, come on A.J." and with that, they were on their way towards springwater.

* * *

Burnell Lane

10:00 P.M.

A.J. and Adam walked down the Burnell Lane, hoping the kids were alright. All was fine until Adam slipped in the rain, planting his foot directly into a rather suspicious looking pile of leaves. Large wooden jaws clamped around his leg. He screamed in pain, A.J. stopping to look at him. "Oh my god Adam, no!" she yelled as she went back for him.

"Ah shit…He got me good…A.J., I'm a goner." He said between rugged breaths.

"Adam no! I'm not leaving you!" She said as she saw Jason walking down the path, Jenny's body hoisted on his shoulders. He stopped as soon as he glimpsed at the man in his trap. He dropped the corpse and placed both hands on his pitchfork.

"Fucking go!" Adam yelled at her. She obeyed, running directly towards Stillwater. She had to make sure the kids were alright. Adam managed to un-trap himself, limping into a nearby cabin. He barricaded the door and grabbed a baseball bat. He wasn't going to live, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go down like a pussy. Jason broke through the door, a baseball bat immediately slamming into his face.

"You want some more?" Adam taunted through deep breaths. Jason turned back to Adam, this time pointing his pitchfork towards him. Jason went for a stab but Adam blocked and pushed him away. Jason took another blow to the face, knocking him down. "That was for Deborah!" Jason rose quickly, this time slamming the pitchfork down on Adam's head, knocking him to the ground. Jason ripped the baseball bat from his hands and threw it on the other side of the cabin. Next, he grabbed Adam by the neck and lifted him up. With his right hand, he planted the forked end of his pitchfork into the floor. He lifted Adam a bit higher, staring deeply into his soul.

"Do…it…" Adam choked out, smiling at the thought of A.J. getting out alive. Jason turned to his pitchfork and dropped Adam onto the sharp stick, watching him slowly slide down. Jason didn't bother retrieving his pitchfork. He unsheathed his machete and began walking towards Springwater, ready to steal the soul of Adam's soulmate.

* * *

A.J. entered the boy's cabin. No sign of life anywhere. The place was a mess, however there was no blood to be found. That was a good sign, right? On the ground were big, wet, boot prints. A teddy bear lied at the end of them. She knew exactly what they came from. She searched around the cabin, finding a machete. What the hell was a machete doing in the boy's cabin? Probably Chad's neglectful attitude towards the camp. She ran outside of the cabin, turning towards one of the girl's cabins. She saw that the door was completely destroyed. "Shit," she said under her breath. She rushed in, finding all of the girls perfectly safe. Although, they were visibly traumatized. "What the hell happened?"

"It was…It was him!" A.J. stopped Paige there.

"Okay, alright…stay here. The police have been called and we're gonna get you all out of here as soon as possible. Do any of you know where the boys are?" Nobody responded. "Okay…stay here." She ran out of the cabin and into the other boy's cabin, throwing open the door. Nobody was there. Jason hadn't been here, she could tell. Suddenly, she smelt it. The smell of burning, rotting flesh lingered around her. She jerked around and caught an ungodly sight.

 _Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…_

Jason stood in the doorframe, machete in hand, staring A.J. down. She could see the steam sizzling off of him with each raindrop that hit his heated body. She saw the fire in her eyes. She didn't like this fire like she liked Adam's. She didn't like the anger Jason portrayed. They stared at each other for a bit. A.J. looked for escape ways, Jason looked for fatal ways to injure her. Jason broke the staring contest by rushing towards her, slashing his machete down on her. A.J. barely dodged it, her upper arm getting sliced. She bit her lip and slashed Jason across the chest. This angered him. He brought his machete up once more, slowly moving towards her. A.J. tripped on a lone baseball in the middle of the room, falling on her back. Jason brought his machete down on her, but A.J. caught it with hers and pushed back. Jason wasn't expecting that. He thought she would be as easy to kill as the others. A.J. jumped back up and slashed Jason in the shoulder. He turned towards his injury, only to be hit with a blow to his face. That blow knocked his mask clean off of his face.

"I'll kill you! I'll…I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed at him. Jason sprung back to her. "What…what the fuck?" She said, looking at the man's face. It was horrible, one of his eyes was lopsided, the other was slashed through with something. The top of the slashed eye was decomposed, showing bits of skull. Despite that, his eyes still glowed a fiery orange. His mouth was almost stitched together, large cracks in between each stitch glowed orange. His face itself was scratched up, orange glow peering out of the scratches. His demeanor suddenly changed. Instead of the unstoppable beast he was just moments ago, he became the clumsy babbling retard they described him as when he drowned. His actions became more desperate instead of the calculated assaults they were before. Jason stretched his arms forward, trying to grab at A.J. She backed up before he toppled onto her. Both of them were on the ground now, Jason trying to choke A.J. out. She thought quickly, pulling out her pocket knife and stabbing it directly into Jason's neck. She overpowered him, pushing the heavy man off of her and sprinting down back to Burrell Lane. Jason pushed himself up, picked up his mask and put it back on. The moment it slid back into place, he was calm again. The mask resumed its command. Jason plucked the pocket knife from his neck and walked out into the rain again, hunting A.J. down.

A.J. ran out into the road, running south towards the road. Jason followed closely behind, walking at a fast pace. The way he walked towards her unsettled her, as if he knew she was going to mess up somewhere and fall directly into him. She was going to make it to the road. She didn't know exactly what to do after that, but something was drawing her to it. Jason inched closer to her, but the flashing of red and blue lights behind stopped him. He turned around slowly, staring down the police officers inside of their squad car. A.J. saw this as a way of escaping towards the road.

"Oh my god," One of them said under his breath. It was him. It was Jason Voorhees, The Devil. They stepped out into the rain, their guns pointed out at him. "Drop your weapon!" The other one screamed at him. Jason reached for his hunting knife. "Drop it!" Jason threw the knife into the one on his right's head. He dropped to the ground instantly. The one to his left shot him multiple times, all with little effect on the beast. Jason grabbed him by the neck and opened up the car's hood. Jason dragged him over to the open car hood and slammed his head into it. Jason took both of his hands and put them on the hood, slamming it down onto the officer's head multiple times. Content with the smoothie he made of the officer's head, he looked at all of the injuries he had sustained tonight. In his head, his mother reminded him of his job. Kill the last 3 remaining counselors. He powered on despite the blood leaking out of his injuries. He wasn't going to disappoint mother, not again.


	14. Chapter 14

Nurse's office

10:15 P.M.

Tommy had finished patching up Chad's wounds, meaning he was pretty much good to go. "Okay, you two can get out to the boat and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving A.J. or Adam!" Tiffany insisted.

"What? Why not?" Chad butted in.

"Because they're our friends and we need them!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tiffany gave him a death stare.

"No, no…Chad, take the boat. Me and Tiffany will stay here," Tommy told him.

"Cool, later," Chad replied.

Tommy picked up the spare gas can and practically pulled Tiffany out of the office. "Come on! We gotta get to the lodge!"

* * *

A.J. had managed to lose Jason by hiding behind some shrubbery behind the road. She looked back and saw an odd-looking shack, odd as in being constructed out of foraged materials. Nothing was consistent about it. What…no…it couldn't be…could it? She was looking at Jason's Shack, his home. She read about this in an old paper some time ago. Yeah, she remembered. Ginny Field, one of Jason's surviving victims, entered his shack and…if she was correct…

A.J. decided to do it. She was going to enter the shack and take his mom's sweater. Ginny field used psychology against Jason to trick him into thinking she was his mom. Maybe A.J. could do the same. She entered the shack, and inside was a small room with a toilet and a bunch of assorted materials. She saw an entrance into another room. Slowly, she walked into the room and was startled by what she saw. Jason's mom…or at least what was left of her. Nothing was left but a skull on the table and a dirty, old, barely clinging to life sweater. A.J. knew what she had to do. She picked up the raggedy old sweater and grimaced at the smell. She carried it with her, not wanting to put it on until she absolutely had to.

* * *

Tommy and Tiffany entered the lodge. The smell of corpses lingered around. Tommy turned on his flashlight, immediately catching sight of some kind of sick and twisted art project. A young woman, no older than 19, was pinned to the wall with a butcher knife, her head slice in half. Another woman, same age, clad in a bloody sweater, looked as if all of her bones were broken. She was hung up on a hanging chandelier. Her blood dripped onto Tommy's face. "Jesus Christ…"

… _Ki Ki Ki...Ma Ma Ma…_

Tiffany started sobbing uncontrollably. "He…he killed them all…" she dropped to her knees.

Tommy held her close, trying to comfort her. "Tiffany, come on, we have to keep moving or we'll end up like them."

"Like them?" Tiffany snapped at him. "These people were my friends! They're all dead because of some maniac and-and you're treating them like they're just objects! I bet you don't even know how it feels to lose someone close to yo- "She paused, realizing what she just said.

Tommy remembered the day his whole life changed. July 16th, 1984. The day Jason killed his mom, the day he killed Jason. After that, he was put in an institution for most of his life. "Actually…I do…" Tommy's voice broke.

"Oh…Tommy I'm so sorry…" Tiffany said, now comforting him.

"No, it's alright. Come on, we gotta get going."

They entered the den. It was worse in here. Brandon's body was strung up near the back door, the very same door Jason had broken through. Stephanie's head was placed on the coffee table, candles lit around it, mimicking his mother's shrine. Heather's body was dismembered, her body was nailed through the head to the wall, her arms and legs nailed beside it. Tommy didn't pay attention it all. He knew what Jason was doing. He was trying to strike fear into them. Tommy wouldn't fall for it. He took the spare gasoline can and started pouring it around the lodge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tiffany asked him.

"Fire, it's a ring of fire, if Jason gets in here when we let it up he won't be able to get out,"

"Are you sure? It sounds like he'd just be able to walk out of the ring…"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Come on, we gotta get back the the nurse's office."

* * *

10:26 P.M.

Chad started up the boat. He was going to get out of there. He didn't care about Tiffany or any of the others. He was the only one that mattered. His plan was to get out in the boat, get to town, and get to the hospital. He started going for the exit. Huh, this was really easy. Almost too easy. Nah, Jason was literally made out of fire. There was no way he could stop this boat. Even then, Jason didn't know how to swim. It was a win-win, right? Suddenly he was pulled into the lake by a hand-cuffed hand, the same hand that put a slit in his chest. Chad tried jumping back onto the boat, running completely off of fear. The hand was grabbing at his leg, trying to pull him back under. Chad managed to start the propeller of the boat, making it smack against Jason's mask. Jason managed to flip the entire boat over, meaning Chad had nowhere to go now. Jason pulled Chad back under, trying to choke him out. Jason took a glimpse at the moving propeller, knowing what to do next. Jason slowly brought Chad towards the spinning blade. Chad gave one more look of terror before his brain was completely obliterated by the propeller.

…Ki Ki Ki Ki…Ma Ma Ma…

A.J. entered the lodge, pushing pass Brandon's strung up corpse and walking into the den. All of her friends were there. The downside? They were dead. A.J. felt a trickle of sadness, but she pushed on. She had to survive, for them. Putting down the sweater at the kitchen door, she searched the lodge for supplies. She found nothing but a measly anti-septic spray and some fire crackers. She was just about to go into the kitchen but she noticed something. The door was locked. "Hello?" she called.

"Go away!" A child's voice called out.

"William? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Hiding, I'm gonna get a video of Jason when he comes here!"

"William, get the hell out of there! He'll kill you!" William wouldn't budge. as she said that, that damned smell returned. Jason had entered in through the front door, slowly walking into the den. A.J. turned around and raised her machete on instinct, Jason unsheathed his. A.J. delivered the first blow to his chest, then slammed the blade into his weapon wielding arm. A.J. ran up the stairs next, Jason recovering from the recent blow to his forearm. She didn't have much options left. There was a window to her left. She was going to have to jump. Jason slowly went up the stairs, machete raised upwards. They met each other's gaze once more, this time it was much shorter as Jason wasn't going to play around with her. A.J. ran to her left, ready to crash through the window. Jason threw his hatchet in her direction, A.J. barely dodging it by jumping through the closed window. A.J. fell onto the hard, muddy ground. She had dislocated her shoulder. Jason was coming, she knew it. Jason rushed down the stairs, drawing out his machete again. A.J. entered back into the lodge using the back door, having to push past Brandon again. She was in the den once again. Jason walked back into the den from the front entrance, meeting A.J. once again. She was defenseless now. Her shoulder was dislocated, she had cuts on her body from the glass she had shattered through. Jason had her right where he wanted her. He closed in on her, ready to end her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jason!" a voice called from behind him. Jason knew who it was. He slowly turned around, anger visible in his posture. "Yeah…Yeah that's it come on!" Tommy shouted at him, Tiffany huddling behind him. Jason started towards him, dropping his machete next to Tommy and stretching his arms out in an attempt to choke him. Tommy replied simply by shooting him with his shotgun, blowing his mask clean off. Jason turned away due to the force of Tommy's weapon. Jason turned back to Tommy. "Holy shit…" Tommy said, looking at Jason's half destroyed face. It oozed out blood and what tommy could only assume to be magma. Tommy was pinned to the ground by a desperate Jason just trying to please his mother. Jason started choking Tommy, leaving Tommy defenseless. Tiffany tripped whilst trying to run past them, meeting face to face with someone familiar under the coffee table. Eric's decapitated head.

"No…NO!" she sobbed. She felt a mixture of anger and sadness, mostly anger. Her new friend had been killed off by some retarded mama's boy. Eric didn't deserve this. Eric didn't deserve any of the bad things that had happened to him for the past 2 days. Jason was going to pay. She picked up the closest thing she could find. A hammer.

A.J. saw her chance. She dropped the fire crackers onto the ground, igniting the gasoline trail she had saw earlier. The lodge had been set ablaze, the fire quickly spreading. Tiffany ran to Jason, slamming the claws of the hammer into his head. Jason stopped and quickly spun around to Tiffany. He grabbed her with both hands by the head, walking forward as he looked for something fatal. Tommy, thinking quickly, grabbed Jason's machete and slammed it into his back. Jason grunted as he dropped Tiffany. Tiffany dropped to the ground, catching her breath. Jason turned around quickly, eyeing Tommy's machete. Tommy swung and Jason dodged. Jason saw his mask by his foot, picked it up, and slid it back into place. Tommy swung once more but Jason caught his arm. Suddenly, lightning struck the cabin and ignited the flames even more. A piece of ceiling collapsed, exposing the storming night sky. A.J. put on the sweater, knowing what to do next. She ran towards a very determined Jason and swiped his hatchet from his belt. She backed up and took a deep breath. She was ready.

"Jason! Mother is talking to you!"

Jason turned around, swiping the machete from Tommy's hand. He cocked his head, as if to say, "Mother?" He inched closer, machete raised.

"Jason! Mother is talking to you!" A.J. repeated. Jason stepped back, almost as if he was scared of A.J. "Put the weapon down…and come to mommy." He dropped the machete, slowly inching closer to A.J., his arms outstretched, trying to feel her. "That's a good boy…That's my Jason…" A.J. said as she looked at Tommy. Tommy caught onto what was happening. Slowly, he grabbed the machete from the ground and approached Jason. Jason could hear him, quickly turning around to face his attacker. "Jason, stop!" A.J. yelled at him. Jason turned around once more, confused as to what he should do. He wanted Tommy dead, but he didn't want to disappoint mother. The fire spread quickly, and everyone but Jason took notice. The lodge would soon crumble if they didn't do something soon. Tommy struck Jason in the hamstring, making Jason drop to his knees. A.J. saw what was happening at took her chances, bringing the hatchet upwards. Jason cocked his head, as if he was questioning what his mother was doing. A.J. slammed the hatchet down onto Jason's face, cutting through his mask and into his disfigured mug. Jason groaned in pain as he slowly drooped from side to side. Blood leaked out his wound. He wasn't an unstoppable beast now. Now, he was just another person in their final moments. A.J. kicked him forward, hatred obvious in her eyes.

"Take that, you bastard…" she said, spitting on his corpse. As the lodge was practically about to collapse, everyone rushed out of a window. They distanced themselves from the lodge, watching it burn. They did it. They had survived Jason's rampage. William was still in the kitchen as the fire blazed. He had caught fire but managed to roll out of a window, putting himself out in the rain.

* * *

11:02 P.M.

Helicopters circled the area, their spotlights shining down on the scene. Police cars circled the lodge. The police had finished rounding up all the kids and getting them home. Jeremy, Ethan, Kyle and Jack had all made it home, William was rushed to the hospital. The crime scene investigators had finally made it to the camp, inspecting everything. The fire fighters had put out the fire in the lodge, meaning it was safe for the cleanup crew to enter. They entered the den, and there he was. Nobody wanted to touch him. Nobody wanted to be near him. He looked as if he had crawled his way out of hell, and he was put to rest by a 19-year-old camp counselor. They didn't check his pulse or anything, too afraid to touch him for lengthy amounts of time. They quickly removed the hatchet from his face, the edges of the blade glowing red. They loaded him onto the stretcher and into the transfer van. Off to the morgue he would go, located in the same hospital the survivors would go into. There were some bumps in the road for them. Nobody could locate Eric's body, Brandon's body was burnt so badly they needed his parents to identify him, and so on so forth.

"What the fuck even happened here?" The new guy, Officer Barry, said.

"Jason, that's what," Officer Greggory said, an older cop who had been recruited in the summer of 1984, Jason's bloodiest year yet.

"But…but he's dead! He's been dead!"

Greggory opened the back of the transfer van, showcasing Jason's hellish body.

… _Ki Ki Ki Ki Ki…._

"Oh my god," Barry said. Just looking at his body made him nearly shit himself. He couldn't imagine what those poor kids had been through.

"Think that's bad? You should take a look at his trident. They found a kid impaled on it down there."

"How…how did this happen?"

"I ain't no scientist, but I do believe in the devil…and this place has all kinds of devilish shit going on."

"Are you trying to say…" Greggory nodded at him. Barry gulped.

They tied Jason down to the stretcher, ready to transport him to the morgue. The ambulance had already taken A.J. to the hospital for her injuries. The news reporters had made it to the scene, trying to get the details on the massacre.

"11 total victims here, though a counselor has been missing all day," One of the investigators said.

"Her name happens to be Vanessa Jones?" Another one inquired.

"Yeah, that's her. Why?"

"They found her body a little bit out of town. Impaled through her waist. The camp's director was also there. He was found lying against a tree with his arms ripped straight off."

"Holy shit…"

"Yeah, they also found two hunters out in the woods about 5 miles from here. Both of them chopped in the head or something."

"Shit…the hunters became the hunted." Both of them chuckled. They continued to make jokes about the victims, trying to make light of a dark situation.

* * *

Crystal Lake Emergency Room, New Jersey.

11:15 P.M.

"Update on the Friday the 13th Massacre at Camp Crystal Lake; the perpetrator has been confirmed to be Jason Voorhees. Now how this is possible is unknown, Voorhees supposedly died in 1984. His body has been taken to the Crystal Lake Emergency Room, where it will be stored before it's autopsy later tonight. We do have a picture of a very alive, demonic looking Voorhees standing before a window shot by 13-year-old William Brady. The known survivors of the massacre are Tommy Jarvis, Ashley-Johnson Mason, Tiffany Cox and all of the campers. Mason is recovering from the attack at the very same hospital as Voorhees. Now we have an interview with the slayer of Voorhees back in 1984, Tommy Jarvis." A.J. switched off the T.V., ready for a good night's sleep. The nightmare was finally over, and she was ready to let the sweet dreams in.

Doctor Angel walked in, examining her file. "Ashley-Johnson Mason. 5'9, 136 pounds. Flesh wounds as a result of attempted murder plus a dislocated shoulder," He read out loud.

"Yeah, I know why I'm in here…" She said.

"Oh, whoops. My bad," he apologized, taking a seat next to her bed. "Let me be the first to tell you, you are very lucky to be alive right no- "

"Lucky? All of my friends are dead, my boyfriend is dead!" She shouted at him, "You don't know what luck is! You don't know how it feels to be the only one who wasn't murdered by some retarded maniac, you don't know how it feels to be out there alone, facing some kind of fucking DEMON! Don't talk to me about luck, Dr. Angel. Cliché name, by the way." Angel wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry…" Angel quietly said.

"You're damned right." A.J. hissed at him.

"Well, um," Angel began. "You should be out of here tomorrow morning; your injuries weren't too bad. The medication we used for you shouldn't affect your motor skills too severely, just make sure you don't use your left arm anytime soon."

"Alright, cool. Can I get some rest now?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll see myself out." Angel closed the door, walking himself down to the morgue. Shit, he hadn't been lashed out at like that before. He had to be more careful on his choice of words. Whatever, didn't matter, he had more important things to get to anyway. He was going to perform an autopsy on Jason Voorhees.


	16. Epilouge

Jason Voorhees laid on the table, seemingly dead. The doctor's looked at him, unknowing of what to do next. Laying before their very eyes was Jason Voorhees, the real Jason Voorhees. "Dr. Angel?" Nurse Stone said, her eyes focusing on his handsome face. He didn't respond. "Dr. Angel?"

"Huh?" He said, breaking away from his trance like state. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Surprising," she finished his sentence.

"Yeah, that," He looked at Jason again. They hadn't removed any of his clothes or anything yet, barely preparing for this. It all happened to fast, they couldn't possibly prepare for the autopsy of the camp fire legend himself.

"You know, there's a lot about me that can be surprising," Stone said, rubbing her hand against Angel's arm.

"Not right now, Jill," he said, still focusing on Jason.

"Oh, come on! It's not like he'll be going anywhere!"

"Listen, this is the only chance in history we'll ever get to inspect some phenomenon like this! This is literally a dead serial killer brought from the depths of hell!"

"You're right…" she said, turned off by his rant.

"Alright, let's get his clothes off. i'll get his mask," Angel said, reaching for his charred mask. He gripped the bottom of it and began sliding it off. About a quarter of the way he was stopped by a charred, hand-cuffed hand. Its fingernails were black and elongated. Cracks in it revealed a burning fire. Angel immediately screamed, a scalpel getting lodged through is eyeball and into his brain. Angel dropped to the ground as Jason slowly rose up from the table. He adjusted his mask and got off the table, turning to face Stone.

"No, No! You're dead! You're fucking dead!" She screamed at him, backing into a wall and slipping. Jason walked towards her slowly, a bone saw in his hand. He grabbed her face and lifted her against the wall. He took the saw and began sawing at her torso. She screamed in agony, waiting for it to be over. Blood spurted onto his mask as he cocked his head to the side, hearing his mother's voice telling him to kill.

* * *

… _Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma...Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…_

Jason felt content with his morbid piece of art. He had completely sawed through her torso, leaving nothing but her entire upper body, pinned to the wall with a breadknife. He had shoved it in with enough force to force it through the wall. Jason left the room and walked into a hall. That hall led to Intensive Care Unit. He walked down the hallway, looking into rooms. He noticed a familiar face, a face he had seen earlier today, and she had noticed him too. They exchanged looks. the woman gave a look of terror, Jason, a look of curiosity. Jason's mother told him to keep going. He moved forward, ready to go home. A.J. heard a scream of terror followed by a splat as she looked back towards the T.V.

"Jason doesn't die, he never truly dies. He's still out there, no matter how much you convince yourself he's dead, he's still alive." Tommy Jarvis ranted out to the public.

… _Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma...Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma…_


End file.
